howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bows4life/What If
What If: Changing the ends of stories So i am gonna try something new okay? Okay. So what this is i'm gonna change the ends of stories or episodes. Whatever you wanna call it. So the first what if i am going to do is, what if in enemy of my enemy Dagur was still evil? So the scene starts how it does in rtte but i'm gonna go to the part when Dagur finds them. Also i'm gonna do this like a dialouge. (Totally how you spell it) After Hiccup hid Toothless in a cave he goes out to check that the hunters were no longer behind them. He finds Dagur, but Dagurs still evil. "Dagur?!" "The one and only" "Tell me how to help Toothless! Now!" He pointed Inferno at him "No, i dont think that will be happening any time soon." A group of hunters came in behind Hiccup and grabed him and Toothless "Dagur! Let us go!" The hunters took them to their ship and put them in seprate cells Stormfly was able to track Hiccup and Toothless to the island "Do you see anything girl? Hmmm? I think i see something way out in the distance." Stormfly started to fly towards it "It is a ship! And i bet Hiccup and Toothless are on it! But, theres to many hunters for just us. We'll have to get the others" Back on the ship Hiccup demanded answers "Where are you taking us? Tell me now!" The hunters didn't say a word He looked over at a poor miserble toothless "It's okay bud, we'll get out of here soon enough. I hope" When Astrid got back to the edge she went straight to the clubhouse "Guy! Guys! Hiccup and Toothless have been captured! And we have to save them immediatly!" All of the riders headed to the ship, by time they got to the ship it was night and the patrol was lowered "Do we have a plan or are we going straight in there" Snotlout asked Astrid and the others already were on the ship searching "Okay well that sums up my question" Astrid ran down in the ship "Hiccup!" "Astrid! You found us" "Whats wrong with toothless?" "He got hit with a dragon root arrow and he isnt doing that good with it" "How are we going to get him to the edge?" "You'll need a net. Theres one on deck, and I heard they have the cure to dragon root arrows, theres a paper over there with it" "Wheres the key?" "I don't know where my cells key is but Toothlesses is on that hook, over there." "How do we get you out then?" "I'm not sure... but maybe, no that wouldn't work." "What? " "well you could come from outside the boat and shoot it but i'm not sure" "We have to try. I'll be back in a moment okay?" Astrid and Stormfly went outside and shot the side of the boat. It worked but the boat started to sink. Toothless got himself up to the top of the water and the riders picked him up with the net. Hiccup, not much of a swimmer started to sink. Astrid saw what was happening and dived in after him. Hiccup was unconscious. When they got back to the edge they got Toothless the medicine . Toothless was better almost immedietly, although Hiccup still hasn't woken up. Toothless nugged at him for a bit, and acciedently knocked him out of bed. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled "Am i at the edge?" Toothless looked so happy to see Hiccup. Astrid walked in "Good morning sleepy head. " "What happened at the ship?" "Well, Category:Blog posts